


The mother crow and father fire

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: The mother crow and father fire
Relationships: Eileen the crow/djura
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The mother crow and father fire  
As I awoke i saw two figures in my blurry , tear filled vision the feeling of my head being cut throbbing in my neck.

One swooped down opening their arms encompassing me in black and the smell of herbs. Me ,only a few years after drinking age, leaned into the motherly embrace. I sob softly as. Second larger set of arms encompass us.

"Eileen... djura... where am i... I cant remember much... im... a hunter right? When am I? Who am i?"

"We can figure that out later" eileen whispers. "But for now we go to djura's home rest. Learn. Train and suit you up as my successor. I'm an old woman you know. Not ment to do this more then a few years."  
Djura chuckles and helps me to my feet as I shakily look around wiping my face. Bodies lay on the ground burnt wolf like creatures lay against burnt down crosses.

My hands link with theirs and we walk to the old brokenndown home djura fixed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone guesses the other two characters correctly I'll hand over the poems.

As the hunter laid to rest a gentle song was hummed by the motherly crow.   
A rough voice joined the mix as their littlest youngest moonscented hunter slept peacefully.  
"Only time to wait for them to remember."  
"They will remember us on their own time the poor child. Not even 25 years old."  
"They ought to remember us soon based on the fact they chanted me and 'uras name over and over on the way here."  
"Eileen you're the one who's been put in charge of them give them some slack. Give or take a few days."  
"Doll they clung to us like a child I think me and 'ura are the only ones they remember."  
"So they won't remember me?" A small tussle knotted head peaked up at their sleeping hunter.  
"Maybe dear girl. Maybe."


End file.
